La misión de un bebe
by Herms Snape
Summary: los chicos ya han acabado el colegio... herms es una preofesora, comparte asignatura con Snape y ademas un ahijado... sus amigos ya se han casado y ella sigue enamorada de aquel hombre que le robo el corazon cuando tan solo tenía 11 años


En aquel momento un llanto los despertó…

-Draco … alcánzame a tu hija -dijo aquella voz femenina…

El se levanto y la tomo en sus brazos mientras miraba al pequeño dormido… ambos rubios como el sin duda pero con los ojos de ella

-Diana … -dijo y beso la frente de su pequeña hija de dos meses pasándosela a la única mujer que le hacia feliz mientras el tomaba al pequeño Scorpius en sus brazos- ya es el nuevo día mi amor… hoy hace do años ya

Ella sonrió y lo beso

-Dos años que mi amor… deberíamos visitarles?

El se puso a pensar un poco… -ellos nos unieron pero siguen separados mi amor…

Ella sonrió… -deberíamos ayudarlos no crees?

-Nos tendrán que acompañar a cenar… para algo fueron nuestros padrinos… para algo son los padrinos de Scorpius…

-No siento ganas de salir a festejar –ella lo miro a los ojos- nuestros cuatro hijos me agotan… no se cuales son peores si los bebes o Dian e Ian

El sexy rubio se rio –pues los mayores amor… son pelirojos

Ella le siguió el juego –pero tienen tus ojos- ella se levanto a dejar a su pequeña en la cuna y a él se le antojo que estaba mas sexy que nunca.

-Mi amor… creo que no les vendría mal a los padrinos unas visitas de sus ahijados para pasar el día solos.

Ella se lo pensó un momento Dian era ahijado de Fred y Pansy… si ese par se había casado sin que nadie lo supiera y ahora eran los padrinos de su primogénito… su segundo hijo… 10 minutos menor o sea Ian era ahijado de George y Astoria ya que George se había ido a vivir con ella y estas eran como las hermanas de Draco… Diana era ahijada de la pareja más rara del mundo… si al fin Albus y Minerva se habían decidido, lo peligroso era Scorpius sus padrinos eran enemigos a muertes que se deseaban con la misma pasión que decían odiarse

-tendremos que ponerle hechizos protectores a scorpius, darle una pasión contra dulces y caramelos de limón a Diana y requisar a los gemelos de retorno… pero creo que seria interesante.

El rio al oír lo que ella dijo…- ni mil requisas evitara que los gemelos traigan bromas a casa… ni la mejor poción alejara los dulce de la pequeña boca de diana… y se que mi padrino cuidara de mi hijo como cuido de mi.

Ellos repartieron a los niños con la condición que ambos padrinos debían estar con los niños en aquel día. Los gemelos se llevaron a sus ahijados a su tienda de bromas para que estos hicieran lo que quisieran… ellos eran unos irresponsables por suerte Pansy y Astoria evitaban que jugaran con cosas peligrosas… aunque ellas eran las victima de las bromas de los cuatro pelirojos.

Albus y minerva estaban tan felices con aquella niña… ella seria la única heredera de ellos y a ella la amaban con locura, como bien suponía Ginny muchos dulces para ella y mimos por doquier.

Al dejar al pequeño Scorpius no les asombro dejarlo en un aula de pociones... ya que sus dos padrinos eran profesores de dicha asignatura… ella daba 2,4 y 6 el 1,3,5,7. Solo esperaba que no hicieran explotar el castillo con el niño dentro.

La pareja se retiro a pasar el día a solas con una sonrisa en los labios esperando que scorpius hiciera e milagro

El dia transcurría normalmente… menos para los pocionistas.

-Snape su ahijado se ha ensuciado… yo no puedo dejar de revolver este preparado así que deberá cambiarlo – dijo aquella mujer con todo el cabello esponjado y los músculos de su cara tensos por la concentración

- quien le dijo a usted que yo no estoy haciendo nada?- la miro con cara de pocos amigos-además cambiar niños es trabajo de mujeres.

-es un trabajo que debe hacer usted a no ser que quiere que yo deje de revolver y esta poción explote matando todo lo que tiene vida en este colegio – ella lo miro- usted estaría a salvo porque es una momia que ni para cambiar un pañal se da idea

El resoplo fastidiado –la suciedad de ese pañal no ira a ninguna parte … así que termine de revolver y luego lo cambia – si la conocía enfurecería se arriesgaba a ser hechizado por ella pero el ver esa piel encendida por la ira lo valía para él.

Ella tomo su varita y apunto al bebe quitándole por medio de hábiles movimientos el pañal… sustituyéndolo por uno limpio y dejándolo lo más cómodo que pudo… miro de reojo a Snape que tenía una risita de superioridad así que levito el pañal de Scorpius y con él le ensucio la cara al pálido hombre

-Que cree que hace Granger? Grito el furioso

- simplemente limpio –dijo ella con inocencia fingida- solo que su larga y ganchuda nariz se atravesó en mi camino… usted mismo dijo que el limpiar era trabajo de mujeres así que si me permite le limpiare – dijo ella con cara de yo no fui

Él se imaginó las delicadas manos de ella acariciando su piel por lo que no lo dudó ni un minuto – pues límpieme

Ella le apunto y susurro- aguamanti- y vio como el chorro de agua de su varita lo mojaba todo… miro su poción y ya estaba en el punto justo por lo que la retiro del fuego y tomo al niño en sus brazos… él estaba sucio y mojado pero al verla arrullando a aquel pequeño en los brazos hizo que bufara y no hiciera más nada. Solo se acercó a la pared junto al armario de ingrediente y susurro un casi inaudible- amor-… ella sabía que era una clave pero nunca había podido escuchar cual era esa palabra, él dejo la puerta abierta… se quitó la túnica se limpió… él era consiente que ella distraídamente lo miraba y eso le agradaba… comenzó a pasear por sus aposentos solo con un pantalón negro entonces cuando ella lo veía él se detuvo y le dijo

-Granger

-qué snape?

-que tanto me ve?

-por qué razón lo vería?

- acaso no sabe que no debe responder a una pregunta con otra

-acaso ha enloquecido?

-negara que me veía… que miraba para mis aposentos y que no dejaba de verme –dijo el acercándose a ella

Ella se ponía nerviosa al tenerlo cerca – pretende asustarme acercándose a mí?

-No se sienta tan importante – dijo el viéndola- yo me acerco a mi ahijado que se encuentra en sus brazos.

-si cambiar a un niño lo hacía menos hombre… creo que cargarlo también le hará menos hombre –dijo para que se enojara y alejara

-acaso lo cargo? Yo creo que no- dijo el con aire de superioridad- pase a mis aposentos- la miro fijamente- este aula no es el lugar para un niño… menos para un bebe de dos meses

Ella se miró y lo miró– usted ya se ha cambiado…podría llevar el bebé yo me cambio y voy a sus aposentos-dijo queriéndole entregarle el niño

-le dije que venga…-dijo no dando lugar a discusiones ella dentro de los aposentos de el- detrás de aquella puerta encontrara ropa que puede transfigurar parea usted… también ahí está el baño -dijo él

Ella lo miro sorprendida y ahora si le entrego al pequeño scorpius y se fue como niña obediente a hacer lo que él le pidió- recordó como el la veía a veces.. ella creía que el la miraba así para calificar su apariencia por lo que ella transformo unos jean en un delicado vestido de gasa sin mangas y por encima de las rodillas… se bañó se vistió y se maquillo ligeramente, al salir lo vio el usaba un pantalón negro y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desprendidos. Él la escucho caminar y sin levantar la mirada dijo

-una copa?

- beberá usted?

- siempre responde una pregunta con otra pregunta – dijo quedando viendo lo hermosa que estaba

-si pregunta cosas para que responda con otra pregunta si

-beberá o no?- dijo mientras se serbia una copa de Brandi

-que bebe usted?

-Brandi

- cómo es eso?

-nunca ha probado?

-Contestara a una pregunta con otra pregunta snape

El rio y se acercó –depende de la pregunta- le acerco su copa a los labios- pruebe… si le agrada el sabor le sirvo

Ella rio a su respuesta y bebió – realmente no bebo alcohol- dijo alejándose para ir a ver al bebe que dormía

El sonrió yendo hacia ella- se ha dormido-coloco su mano en la cintura de ella –ven siéntate un rato – la miro y se le ocurrió algo- quieres que leamos algo juntos?

Leer juntos? Claro pero que leeremos- pregunto ella distraída

El tomo un libro de su biblioteca privada y lo abrió –estoy leyendo esto- dijo mostrándole el libro

-Orgullo y prejuicio – dijo ella sorprendida- yo estoy leyendo Sentido y sensibilidad… es de

-La misma autora- completo el-voy acá… si quiere yo seré Darcy y usted Elizabeth?

- de acuerdo.. señor darcy –bromeo ella

El leyó: - En vano he luchado. No quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardientemente la admiro y la amo.

Ella leyó: En casos como este creo que es costumbre establecida manifestar agradecimiento por los sentimientos expresados, aún habiendo de devolverlos con desigualdad. Natural es ese agradecimiento y si pudiera yo expresar gratitud, le daría a usted las gracias. Pero no puedo; nunca he ansiado la buena opinión de usted, y usted lo ha reconocido sin querer. Siento haber ocasionado penas a alguien; más ha sido inconsciente de todo punto, y espero que sea de escasa duració sentimientos que según usted han retrasado durante largo tiempo mi conocimiento de sus intenciones no será difícil que venzan esas penas tras estas manifestaciones que le hago.

El leyó pero esta ves como un susurro… solo para ella:- ¿Y ésta es toda la contestación que he de tener el honor de esperar? Quizás pudiera desear que se me informarse porque con tan escasa prueba de cortesía soy rechazado así"

Ella leyó viéndole a los ojos… mas bien lo recito de memoria:- También podria yo averiguar porque con tan evidente designio de ofenderme y de insultarme me dice usted que le gusto contra su voluntad,contra su juicio y aún contra su modo de ser.¿no es esta alguna excusa para mi falta de cortesia,si es que en realidad la he cometido?

-Conoce la obra?

-Cada palabra de memoria

-me hubiera dicho… habría elegido otra cosa

- por que hacerlo cuando el libro es tan hermoso

-que le gusta de ese libro?

-ver como no todo lo que aparenta en realidad

-a que se refiere Hermione?

-Me ha llamado Hermione?

-Pregunta con Pregunta?

-me refiero a que a veces el amor se oculta bajo una mascara de frialdad

-eso solo sucede en los libros

- a veces sucede en la vida… Draco y Ginny, Ron y Luna

El niño lloro y ambos fueron a verlo… ella lo cargo y le empezó a dar su mamila

-Ha pensado en ser madre?

-Muchas veces

-Por que no lo es?

-porque solo quiero ser la madre de los hijos de un hombre

-Acepte que potter se casó con Cho

-no quiero, nunca quise ni querré de ese modo a Harry- lo miro- y antes que se le ocurra… tampoco es draco o Ron… esos tres hombres son como mis hermanos- ella la miro-y usted no quiere ser padre?

- seria padre si tu fueras la madre- contesto automatíceme sin pensar

-que dijo?

Justo en ese momento llegaron los padres a buscar al pequeño


End file.
